Social Networks
Overview As of 2015 César Editoras has 4 official accounts, 1 one of them managed only by André Lazarra and a side account promoted by the company whose management also belongs to the linguistic consultant. These are: AOTY (Album Of The Year) - Official Account (Opened on the 15th of October of 2015) Managed by all members, which sign their interventions. Instagram/Facebook - Official Accounts (Opened on the 22nd of May and 13th of June of 2014 respectively) are managed by Duarte, André Lazarra and Lenocínio Baptista. Wikia - Managed by André Lazarra (Opened in December 2014) Zomato - Exclusive to André Lazarra (Opened approximately on the 23rd of March 2014) Blogger - Not considered an account, for César Editoras' blog is not a blog but an official website. (23rd April 2014) Instagram, Facebook and Zomato Instagram Albeit never being a renown artist, but a pragmatist, André Lazarra suggested it was a good idea to embellish the website´s updates with photographs. Because no one but o Gomes had the time to find the most beautiful photographs to fullfill this new idea, all of the latter was left to him. Being self considered as a modern human being, the intern lawyer came up with the idea of starting an Instagram Account, which, according to him was "a great way to broaden César Editoras´ already wider range of action". He added that "Instagram is an ever growing place where people go to find the weirdest things like love and harassment compensations. I believe our schemes match everything these people are doing!". Nevertheless a huge setback was bound to happen. After its first week in business, the account already had around 10 followers, mainly people known by the company. However the profile was open to anyone with Internet connection and a first look from Lazarra was enough to make the account private. It was stated by the Linguistic Consultant that César Editoras´ "activities are not to be shown to the whole wide world. Not because these are revolutionary, but because most of them are not fully legal. Also the open status makes it look free. We do nothing on those terms and the lack of availability to the public will most certainly cause its access to be desired more". As of 2015 the account had 14 followers. On April of the same year it reached its 16th follower. The account was opened on the 22nd of May. In early April the company announced, via Instagram, that the Instagram account would be shut down, citing a truly revolting disappointement with the Social Network. César Editoras acused Instagram of being centered on self-adulation in general and the company could not work with such ideals. Its goal was always informative. "There's no point in posting a photograph of oneself without any other wish but to be celebrated pointlessly". César Editoras also understood there was a group effect that kept people from realizing their futility and kept them satisfied with their mutual adulation. That the company could not change. In total nearly 200 photographs or videos were posted, a total of (according to an App Store App) 1071 "likes" were received, averaging 6,6 per picture. The record number of "likes" was 12. Facebook It took some time for César Editoras to understand it would be free to create accounts on many social networks and on e-mail sending platforms. In the web the website was more than enough broadening for César Editoras. Although being severely denied, rumours stated that César Editoras had been paying an online company to own its own blogger page, the official website. So this way, on June the 13th César Editoras proudly announced its entering on the "most prolific social network in the world". The first ever message, or the introduction also said that César Editoras´ goal would be of "broadening our and your (the client´s) horizons, in order to promote a better client-company relationship and information". These sentences were written by André Lazarra. On June the 15th, that is, two days later the company announced the ending of the recently created page, claiming it was "not ready for an adventure of this dimension" and adding that the dissolution was not budget related. The webpage, according to the message, could not be immediately ended, and for that reason a one week period would have to be awaited in order for the page to be entirely decomissioned. One month later a new message, written by o Gomes, appeared on the long forgotten César Editoras´ Facebook account stating that the page could not be dissoluted for César Editoras´ "presence on this social network is of too much importance for us (Facebook) to allow such action". The message was clear when it came to blaming someone for forgetting to erase the page, albeit this time it was not an outsider but an insider, André Lazarra. The last topic regarded Amor De Mãe, which o Gomes stressed "was extremely delayed". Since that day, said page has been relegated to a background information platform, not having any kind of exclusivity compared to the other social networks César Editoras is in, being only broader and more accessible. The main manager is Duarte, after being André Lazarra. O Gomes, before his passing away, was also active in this front. The profile photo is César Editoras´s logo, visible on this Wikia and the background image is one of the many André Lazarra´s mysterys. Zomato [https://www.zomato.com/pt/andrelazarra Link To André Lazarra's Zomato Profile] André Lazarra´s Zomato account is considered by its owner as "an hobby". Being only promoted and supported by César Editoras, the account is not affiliated by any means with the company. Updates are not shown within any of the platforms shown above, being therefore only available through Zomato´s Webpage. AOTY The Album Of The Year's account was started on the 15th of October of 2015 and is not managed mainly by any member, but every single one participates, writinf reviews, and thus signing their publications, to indentify the expressed opinion. César Editoras' participation is more focused on rating albums, and creating a ranking on the best albums of all time (as well as some of the worst). Take into consideration that not all albums have been rated, for usually these ratings are discussed between the members before being posted. As of November 2015 the Best César Editoras' album of all time is considered to be Rain Dogs by Tom Waits. LinkedIn Of all of the possible Social Networks available around the web, César Editoras´ absence from LinkedIn was widely criticised as being incomprehensible. An angry fan said that "LinkedIn is the only social network César Editoras must be in, for it is the one that suits the company best!". After a growing outrage O Gomes acted as spokesman and released the following statement: "We, at César Editoras, do not find essential to engage in LinkedIn actively for most of our actions are legally disputed. Also, given our experience in the branch, I doubt that misleading experienced businessmen through the Internet could be an easy task. We are not exposing our affairs online!". This reasonable argument settled the issue, albeit leaving many fans disappointed. Category:Social Networks Category:Facebook Category:Instagram Category:Zomato Category:LinkedIn Category:Album Of The Year